Linc's Return
by HotXbun
Summary: One shot for my three year anniversary extravaganza! It's Sun Hi and Linc's one year anniversary, but he's not there. Or is he?


HotXbun: Welcome to day one of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Once again we will be starting out with Make It Pop!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It Pop.

Sun Hi's POV

I was sadly sitting in class when Jodi and Corki walked up to me.

"Why so glum chum", the former asked.

"Today is my one year anniversary with Linc", I revealed. "And he's not here!"

With that I got out my phone.

"Sad selfie!"

"Cheer up Sun Hi", Corki said. "Maybe things will turn around."

"How", I asked.

Suddenly...I heard the start of a very familiar song.

"Great", I said sarcastically. "I miss Linc so much I'm beginning to hear 'I Promise You That!'"

"No", Corki said. "I hear it too."

"Say what", I asked in shock.

With that I ran out of the classroom...and got the biggest smile on my face.

Linc was singing in the hallway!

When it got to my part of the song I started singing along. Hey that rhymed!

When the song ended everybody cheered as I hugged Linc.

"What are you doing here", I asked as I broke the hug.

"You didn't think I was going to miss our one year anniversary did you", Linc asked.

With that I smiled hugging Linc again.

It was a perfect moment...and then this happened.

"What's going on here?"

I turned my head and saw Ms Diona.

"Oh", I said sheepishly.

Before I could say anything else Linc walked up to Ms Diona.

"Ms Diona", he started nervously. "You look lovely."

"Don't try to flatter me Mr Harrison", Ms Diona commanded. "What are you even doing here? I thought you moved to Australia?"

"I did", Linc clarified. "But I came back for me and Sun Hi's one year anniversary."

With that Ms Diona groaned.

"Kids and their anniversaries", she said in annoyance. "You are trespassing on school property. Please leave now."

"But..."

"Now", Ms Diona commanded.

With that Linc put his head down sadly.

"Yes Ms Diona", he said.

"Good", Ms Diona said.

With that Linc gave me one last hug.

"Meet me tonight on the roof", he whispered.

"Got it", I whispered.

With that Linc kissed my cheek and left.

"And the rest of you", Ms Diona started. "Back to class immediately!"

That Night

Jodi and Corki helped me get ready for my date.

"So", I started. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing", Jodi stated.

"Linc is going to love it", Corki stated.

"Speaking of which", Jodi started. "You should get going. He's probably waiting for you."

"You're probably right", I stated before I picked up the gift I got Linc. "Bye."

Ten Minutes Later

I walked onto the roof and saw Linc.

He turned around...and his jaw dropped.

Thank you Jodi for dressing me.

"Wow", he said in awe. "You look wow."

"I know", I stated before I held out Linc's gift. "This is for you."

"No way", Linc said as he took it. "A custom guitar case?"

"Courtesy of Jodi", I revealed. "Now look inside."

With that Linc did as told...and his eyes went wide.

"No way", he said before he took out the gift. "I've been wanting this guitar forever."

"I remember you saying that before you left", I revealed. "So I saved up to get it for you."

"You're the best", Linc stated before giving me a side hug.

He then put the guitar back in it's case.

"Okay", he said. "You ready for your gift?"

"Ready", I replied.

With that Linc gave me a poster.

I read it...and my eyes went wide.

"This is...an XO-IQ tour poster?"

"It is", Linc clarified. "I remember how bummed you were when you couldn't go on tour. Lucky for you an old family friend of mine is a tour producer. I showed her a video of you guys...and she instantly fell in love with XO-IQ."

"Well who wouldn't", I asked before flipping my hair.

"Exactly", Linc stated. "So, you and the rest of the band will be going on tour this summer. And I'll be going with you."

"Oh my pop", I said happily before tackling Linc in a hug. "You are the best boyfriend ever!"

HotXbun: My heart! It can not take all this sweetness!

As you can see. I am leading this up for a sequel. But it could be a while before you get it so just hang in there!


End file.
